Love is Blind
by Panina
Summary: Song fic. Bakura went to far this time and he lost Ryou and his soul because of it.


Author Note: This is my first real Yu-Gi-Oh! song fic.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
______Hey, yo I don't even know you and I hate you See all I know is that my friend used to date you How would you feel if he held you down and raped you?_______  
  
  
  
Malik sat holding the beaten, bloody, and bruised Ryou He had once again been beaten and raped by his Yami.  
  
  
  
_____Tried and tried, but he never could escape you She was in love and I'd ask him how? I mean why? What kind of love from a nigga would black your eye? What kind of love from a nigga every night make you cry? What kind of love from a nigga make you wish he would die?_________  
  
  
  
Ryou looked up at Joey and cried that he wished he was dead. His body was blackened with bruise and his spirt limp and broken.  
  
  
  
_____I mean shit he bought you rings and gave you millennium things But them things wasn't worth none of the pain that he brings And you stayed, what made you fall for him? That nigga had the power to make you crawl for him I thought you was a doctor be on call for him Smacked you down cause he said you was too tall for him, huh? That wasn't love, babyboy you was dreamin'__________  
  
  
  
***********Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find****************  
  
  
  
__________I don't even know you and I'd kill you myself You played with him like a doll and put him back on the shelf Wouldn't let him go to school and better himself________  
  
  
  
Ryou once again called Yugi in the morning asking for him to pick up his work from school for him. He was to weak from his beatings to go to school.  
  
  
  
_______Had to deal with fist fights and phone calls from your bitches Floss like you possess him, tellin' me to mind my business Said that it was his life and stay the fuck out of it I tried and said just for him I'll keep a ready clip________  
  
  
  
"Get away from me Pharoah!!!! It's between me and Ryou!!!!!! Get your own life!!!!!" Bakura hollered at Yami who was holding his hand stopping the punch aimed at Ryou.  
  
  
  
********Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find  
  
Love is blind, and it will take over your mind What you think is love, is truly not You need to elevate and find*********  
  
  
  
_______I don't even know you and I want you dead Don't know the facts but I saw the blood pour from his head See I laid down beside him in the hospital bed And about two hours later, doctors said he was dead______  
  
Tristan sat in a chair next Ryou who was dying. The fall from the second floor window cracked his skull open. Bakura had pushed him.  
  
  
  
_____Had the nerve to show up at his father's house the next day To come and pay your respects and help the family pray Even knelt now wouldn't let a tear drop And before you had a chance to get up You heard my gun cock_______  
  
Tea watched as Bakura just sat not grieving for his dead hikari. Pissed as hell she whipped out a gun and shot him.  
  
_________Prayin' to me now, I ain't God but I'll pretend I ain't start your life but nigga I'm gonna bring it to an end And I did, clear shots and no regrets, never Cops comin' in, watch me going to jail Nigga whatever my bitch, fuck it my Brother You could never figure out even if I let you live What our love was all about I considered him my blood and it don't come no thicker_____  
  
Isis realized that Tea's gun had no effect and with the help of Yami and Ishtar destroyed Bakura's soul once and for all.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Up in heaven Ryou sang, "Love is blind, and it will take over your mind what you think is love, is truly not you need to elevate and find."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author Note: I can't believe I killed Ryou!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ryou:......... ;_;  
  
  
  
Bakura: I would never do that to my hikari!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
